


First Date Part I

by TheEmcee



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, the amazing spider
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Father-Son Relationship, First Dates, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Overprotective, Part one of three, Stalking, Superfamily (Marvel), Teenagers, Tony Being Tony, poor attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn’t have anything against Harry, not really. But he doesn’t approve of the boy dating his one and only son, Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters or the fandom.
> 
> A/N: Let’s face it, it had to be done. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think! R&R!

~…~  
First Date Part I  
~…~

Steve didn’t hate Harry. He didn’t even dislike him. Harry and Peter had been best friends ever since they were six and five respectfully, when Harry took a punch, and then returned one in kind, to that Flash Thompson kid who had been aiming for Peter. It seemed that Peter had always been a target for bullying even before he actually made it to the first grade, having been a loner who always carried a toy camera with him everywhere he went (Tony naturally indulged their son by posing far too many times for Peter’s toy camera for Steve’s liking). And when Harry stood up for little Peter, they had forged a friendship stronger than any Steve had seen.

After that day, the two of them were inseparable. Harry was never without Peter and Peter was never without Harry. Although they were different, they complimented each other well. Harry had no problem opening his mouth and speaking his mind, sometimes quite rudely and in a manner that Steve didn’t think any six year old boy should, even if he was the Osborn heir. Peter, on the other hand, was quiet, polite, shy, and awkward, but the boy lit up like a Christmas tree whenever Harry was around.

They began spending so much time together that Steve began to worry. Was it natural for six and five year old boys to spend so much time with each other doing…whatever they did? He couldn’t recall from his own days as a youngest; did anyone ever remember memories of their early years? But when he voiced his concerns to his husband, Tony merely shrugged it off.

“Don’t worry about it, Steve. They’re boys; they’re best friends. Neither one of them has had a friend before and they’re happy,” Tony told him not unkindly. “Leave them be.”

Tony sat down beside him and leaned into his shoulder.

“Besides, isn’t it nice to see Peter so happy?” Tony asked him, smiling that loving, warm smile that he only ever reserved for Steve and Peter. 

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right, Tony,” Steve admitted, nodding and laughing at his own senseless worry. “Peter needs this. They both do.”

“With a father like Norman Osborn? Uh, yeah. He makes my dad look like Betty Crocker,” Tony said.

“Betty Crocker’s a woman,” Steven said.

“I know,” was all Tony responded with before having Jarvis turn the TV on.

Steve managed to put it out of his mind after that. The years rolled by and he didn’t think of it again until Peter’s tenth birthday party. Peter’s only friend was still Harry, but that was just fine because his lack of friends was made for with the Avengers all being present for his birthday. It helped having a super family with members who were all willing to show up just for a ten year old’s birthday party (Steve was still apprehensive about the bow and arrow set Clint had given their son and the weirdly shaped…thing that Thor had said was the horn of a Bilgesnipe, although it looked nothing like a horn). Anyway, at the party, Harry had given Peter something that Steve and Tony had completely forgot, even though it should have been the most obvious gift of all. 

With all of the planning and decorating and everything else that went into the party, Steve and Tony both neglected to get Peter his very first, real camera. Harry didn’t though. He had remembered. And when Peter opened Harry’s present, he was the happiest kid Steve had ever seen. Steve chuckled when Peter hugged Harry so hard that they both fell over onto the floor. Everyone else laughed and as they all began to make their way onto the balcony for cake and ice cream, Steven caught the quick, short peck on the cheek Peter gave Harry. It was just a brief second and then Peter was sitting up beside Harry, admiring his brand new camera. Harry, however, looked shocked with red cheeks and his fingers touched the spot on his cheek that Peter had kissed. 

That was when Steve began to think that Peter and Harry shouldn’t hang out together as much anymore. Peter was his one and only child and he didn’t want anything bad to happen to him. Ever. That was why Steve put extra effort into saving the world and whatnot when he was called upon by S.H.I.E.L.D. Like all parents are, he wanted to protect his child from everything and keep him safe no matter what and even if it didn’t make any sense to anyone else. 

However, Steve didn’t say anything or do anything. Instead, he just hollered for the boys to hurry up and joined everyone else. After all, Harry was Peter’s only friend and Peter needed him just as much as Harry needed Peter. Besides, they were eleven and ten; they weren’t into love and romance and stuff like that anyway. And Peter had kissed himself and Tony on the cheek many times, so it was no big deal, right? Then why did it make Steve want to lock Peter away in a tower like he was Rapunzel? 

But things didn’t get worse until Harry and Peter were fifteen and fourteen and in high school. Peter had made another friend, a girl named Gwen Stacy, and she was smart and pretty and funny. Steve thought that Peter had a crush on her; it sure seemed like it sometimes. And then, the kicker came when Peter told both himself and Tony one night at dinner that Harry had asked him out on a date and he had said yes. 

“He what?” Steve asked, wondering if he had misheard. He wasn’t as young as he used to be, even though he still looked young. He saw that Tony didn’t even look slightly phased. Had Steve missed something that his husband hadn’t

“Harry asked me out on a date and I told him yes,” Peter said, his face as red as a tomato. He pushed his peas around on his plate with his fork and kept his gaze on his plate.

“So…you…like, Harry?” Steve asks, wanting to be supportive even though his protective instincts were telling him that he had to protect his baby at all costs. 

Peter nodded vigorously, his face reddening even further. “Yeah, Dad. I…I do. A lot. And…and I have for a while now.” By that point, he had stopped pushing his food around and just laid his fork on the table.

“How come you’ve never told me about this?” Steve asked. He genuinely wanted to know because he didn’t like being kept out of the loop, especially about something about his son. Call him sentimental or anything else, but Steve wanted to be there for all of Peter’s first. And he had missed his first crush.

“Because you’re like an over protective gorilla,” Tony answered for Peter. Their son’s head snapped up and he gazed wide eyed at his other father, his expression one of ‘how did you know what I was thinking?’ Steve turned to his husband.

“I’m like a what?” he asked.

“Oh, please, Steve. You practically bang your chest whenever anyone even brings up Peter. You go as far as to even be labelled paranoid,” Tony explained calmly as he put down his phone and ate a couple of peas before continuing. “It was cute when he was younger, but Peter’s a teenager now. And we know Harry. Those two are a perfect fit.”

“He’s an Osborn,” Steve counters weakly. He knew that Harry’s family had nothing to do with it. Anyone else would be ecstatic that their child had caught an Osborn’s eye. But Peter was his baby and his baby needed to be protected. 

“Yeah, and I’m a Stark. I think I trump the Osborn’s by, like, a few billion dollars and even more controversial scandals than they’ve ever had. Yet you still asked me to marry you,” Tony replied.

“You’re different,” Steve said.

“And you’re trying and failing to change the subject. The point is that Harry asked Peter out, Peter said yes, and you don’t like it. What do you have against Harry anyway?” Tony asked him.

“I don’t have anything against Harry. He’s a good kid even with a…father like his. I just think they’re too young-“

“No, you don’t. I know when you’re fibbing. Your left eye twitches. Now tell me that truth,” Tony cut Steve off expertly as he had done for years.

“I’m going to bed. Night. Love you,” Peter called as he got up from the table. Steve and Tony watched him go and when he was gone, Tony sighed dramatically and shook his head.

“He’s not a little kid anymore, Steve,” Tony said.

“I know that, Tony,” Steve replied.

“Do you?” Tony inquired and got up from the table, leaving Steve by himself to clean up.

Two days later, on Friday, Harry arrived at Stark Tower to pick Peter up. Steve was prepared, having asked Clint for a favor to tail the two teens all night long from above while he followed them down below. Tony didn’t know about it, of course, and Steve wasn’t exactly proud of himself for doing it, but it had to be done. It had to be done.

For whatever reason, Harry wanted to introduce himself properly to himself and Tony. Steve guessed it was to reassure them that Peter would be in good hands, but the super human knew better. The two teens had gotten into more mischief and trouble than Tony ever did by himself, and that was saying a lot. Anyway, Harry stepped out of the elevator and into the living room, looking just like an Osborn heir should look; looking like he wanted nothing better than to gobble Peter up like he was an ice cream cake. 

Steve wanted to punch him.

“I just wanted to let you two know that I’ll take good care of Peter,” Harry said with a smile. Steve clenched his fists and thought, 'I bet you’d like to take good care of my son.'

“It’s just dinner and a movie. Nothing too fancy or anything,” Harry continued. 'That’s because condoms aren’t fancy at all, if you even use them.'

“We should be back by eleven at the latest,” Harry concluded as Peter stepped into the room. Steve glanced at the clock. It was six. 'You’re going to take five hours to defile my son? '

Clearly, Steve needed to let Clint know to have his arrows at the ready for some penetration of his own. 

“Okay, well, you kids have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Tony teased as he waved them out the door. Then he turned to Steve and added, “Calm down, Steve. It’s just dinner and a movie. They know each other well enough to know where the lines are drawn.”

“I hope so,” Steve mumbled. “I’m going out to clear my head.”

“Good idea. You need to blow off that over protective alpha pheromone you’re exerting,” Tony said as he made his way down to his lab. He didn’t have a clue.

Steve made his way out of the Tower and started walking.

“Where to, Clint?” Steve asked through his ear piece. 

“They’re headed towards some Chinese place not far from the tower. I’m trailing the car now,” Clint replied.

“Good. Just tell me where to go and I’ll follow,” Steve said and he did so. 

It didn’t take him long to get to the restaurant. Actually, it was the same place they always ordered Chinese food at. It was Peter’s favorite. Standing outside, doing his best to remain hidden and inconspicuous while his son was on his first date. His first date with the boy he had been friends with since he was five. Part of Steve wondered if Harry had planned this all along. 

Glancing through the window, Steve saw Peter and Harry sitting at a table, talking, laughing, and eating. They looked like they were having a nice time and Steve was almost starting to regret being over protective when Harry reached out and touched Peter’s hand! He stood up from his chair and almost stormed into the restaurant, but Clint’s voice had stopped him. 

“Steve! Calm down! They’re just holding hands,” Clint told him.

“No, that Osborn boy is just holding hands with my son,” Steve gritted his teeth but sat back down, unaware of the stares he was getting.

“At least they’re not kissing,” Clint replied.

“There will be none of that, either!” Steve growled, but he didn’t pout. Captain America absolutely did not pout. Not ever. Nope.

“Quiet down! They’re about to leave,” Clint hissed softly. Steve ducked his head behind a magazine that was left behind at the table he was at and watched out of the corner of his eye as Harry and Peter walked down the street.

“Which theater do you think they’re headed to, Clint?” Steve asked as he waited for another minute or two before getting up and following after them.

“Any one of the many in this city is possible,” Clint said. “But it looks…like they might be heading to Loews. Not sure yet.”

After trailing them for a few blocks, Clint confirmed that Harry and Peter were, indeed, headed towards Loews, and Steve took a short cut he knew to beat them there. Once inside, he waited for them to buy their tickets and head towards their theater. After purchasing his own ticket, he made his own way into the theater and chose a seat in the back, far enough away so as not to be seen but close enough to be able to see every move they made. 

All was fine and dandy. The previews rolled and Harry and Peter were watching them. Then the movie came on, and the two teens seemed so absorbed in it that Steve began to relax. Tony, it seemed, was right. They both knew where the line was drawn, and maybe they decided not to go beyond the realm of friendship. At least, that was what Steve was thinking right before Harry kissed Peter! And it wasn’t a innocent peck on the cheek either; it was a kiss kiss and it made Steve’s blood boil.

“Hey!” He yelled loudly and everyone in the theater, Harry and Peter included, turned to him. 

Steve stormed down the aisle way and pulled Harry to his feet. The young Osborn looked frightened as Steve glared down at him.

“Keep your hands off of my son!” he growled.

“Dad. Dad!” Peter snapped and he stood up. Somehow, he managed to pull the two of them apart, pulling Harry close to him.

“Dad! What are you doing here?” Peter demanded, glaring at his father. The anger faded as Steve realized that he had been caught following his son on his very first date.

“Uh…well…I…” Steve couldn’t think of anything to say.

“I dunno what your problem is and I dunno why you don’t trust me or Harry, but we’re leaving. We’re going somewhere without you and we’ll be back later,” Peter said and he began to leave. Harry straightened himself up and started following after him. “And don’t follow us again, Dad! If you do, I’ll post those pictures of you in Natasha’s pink dress that I took on New Year’s all over the internet. And you’ll be unable to delete them.”

Steve was left standing in the theater embarrassed and ashamed.

After gathering his bearings, he left the theater and began his trek home.

“Quitting time, Cap?” Clint asked. 

“Yeah,” Steve sighed heavily.

“Want to know where they went?” Clint said. 

Steve, unable to resist, nodded, knowing that Clint would see it from wherever he was.

“They went back to the Osborn mansion. I don’t know what they’re doing, but that’s where they are,” Clint said. “See ya later, Steve.”

“Okay. Thanks, Clint,” Steve mumbled. He was never so relieved to be home as he was that night. Tony was sitting on the couch, drink in one hand and a magazine in the other.

“So, how did the stalking go?” Tony asked him nonchalantly.

“Awful,” Steve admitted and sat down beside his husband. Tony rubbed his back.

“Don’t worry, Steve. Harry already assured me that he’s willing to wait until Peter’s ready to have sex,” Tony said.

“That’s not helping!” Steve growled. 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I for a fact know that Peter won’t jump into that field until he’s good and ready and in love,” Tony said. He paused for a moment and then added, “The love is already there between the two, but Peter isn’t ready. So don’t worry yourself, Cap. It’ll be awhile before we have to worry about any new Osborn heirs.”

“You’re awfully insightful tonight, Tony,” Steve commented softly, feeling drained and worn out.

“I just know our son. And I trust his decision making me,” Tony replied. 

“I trust Peter. But…” Steve didn’t know how to continue.

“He’s your only child. Our baby. And you don’t want him to get hurt,” Tony finished for him. “But you also forget that we’ve known Harry for years too and he’d never hurt Peter intentionally. Our son is in good hands.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Steve admitted reluctantly after a minute or two.

“Of course I’m right. But just so you’re aware, I made sure that Harry was stocked up on the best condoms money can buy as well as lubricant. I doubt they’ll use condoms, but the lube will be a must have for them both,” Tony said.

“Tony!” Steve exclaimed, his face getting red.

Just when he thought he had nothing to worry about, Tony went and ruined it. Typical. How was he ever going to sleep tonight? More importantly, how was he ever going to look Peter and Harry in the eye ever again? He practically ruined their first date and now, thanks to Tony, he had images in his head that he wished weren’t there. Great, just great.

“I hate you,” Steve grumbled.

“Love you too, babe,” Tony said. “Anything I can do to help.”


End file.
